Knowledge of the solubility of gases in water and other fluids is of importance in understanding many biological processes. We have just completed determining the solubility of methane and ethane in pure water at l atm partial pressure of gas and 2 to 55 degrees C. These measurements were carried out to the high precision of a reproducibility of plus or minus 0.05% for methane and plus of minus 0.12% for ethane. Such high precision over an extended temperature range is needed to obtain precise values for the changes of the thermodynamic functions (Gibbs energy, ethropy, ethalpy, and heat capacity) on solution. These thermodynamic properties will be useful for the understanding of hydrophobic interaction in biological systems. The next series of measurements will be on CO, n-C3 H8, and N-C4 H10 in pure water. A new micro-flow gas solubility apparatus which is directly connected to a minicomputer for data collection and processing is almost ready for testing. It combines rapidity of measurement with small quantities of materials. The solubility of some halocarbon gases in pure water at 25 degrees C is nearing completion. Finally, the partial molar volumes of some twenty gases in water at 25 and 40 degrees C and l atm have been measured. Scaled particle theory is used to analyze the results.